Heart In The Oven
by JrockSpam's Requested Fics
Summary: Mitsuki loves Koudai, but after making a move on him, Mitsuki is convinced he's thrown all his chances away. Kiryu MitsukiXKoudai Jrock Jrocker fic


_**Disclaimer: Yes, of course I own them! It's totally legal to own a person! Didn't you know?**_

_**Enjoy the story folks :3**_

Mitsuki lightly ran his fingers through the sleepy red-head's hair. Koudai was far away in dream land, laying on the sofa, using Mitsuki's warm, comfy lap as a pillow. His white facial mask was crumpled up under his chin, one finger still hooked round the top band from where he had pulled it down in an attempt to become more comfortable. Mitsuki frowned. Why did it all have to be a joke? Why did they always have to mess around? Why did they always have to be pretending? Well, Koudai was pretending… Mitsuki wasn't.

He hadn't meant to feel like this. At first he thought it was just admiration and brotherly-love for his friend, but no….

When Mitsuki realised that it wasn't his stomach rumbling or something, but actually butterflies that he felt every time Koudai hugged him-EDIT: was near him, he finally had to admit it to himself; he had feelings for the guitarist. He hadn't meant to feel those feelings, but god was a bitch and a half, and decided that he would fall in love with a guy who was very important in his life, but yet he could have.

It wasn't that Koudai had a girlfriend or something, or that he slept around which made him unattainable. It was because Koudai seemed to be one of those 'free spirits' that were difficult to trap in a cage. It didn't seem possible for him to be tied down, let alone actually want to be. Sure, the guitarist had had a few relationships- with girls- but he came bored with them quickly, and never remained friends with any them.

That was another reason why Mitsuki promised himself to never tell Koudai how he felt. If he did, he might lose him altogether. One of the most important friends Mitsuki could have would be gone in a blink.

Mitsuki couldn't catch Koudai… or his heart.

But Koudai caught his heart in one, quick grab and shoved it in the oven and set it burning and alight.

Mitsuki sighed heavily to himself, letting his fingers delicately run over Koudai's soft lightly blushing cheek. Mitsuki always thought Koudai looked better without make up, even if Koudai didn't agree with him in the slightest. The loved-up guitarist lent his head back on the sofa, placing his wondering hand on Koudai's shoulder before drifting off to sleep himself, just as the clock hit 10 o clock at night.

When Koudai finally woke up, he found himself a little stuck to move. He slowly lifted his head up and turned it slightly to see the sleeping Mitsuki behind him, one arm draped across him lazily. Koudai giggled to himself at the sight of his friend. He gently rolled over so he was lying on his back. This was enough to wake the other guitarist, who groaned in his sleep and then slowly opened his bright brown eyes, a little confused.

What a lovely way to wake up that was for Mitsuki-san! The first thing his eyes feel upon was Koudai, smiling up at him, head on his lap, one hand to his side and the other fiddling with his facial mask. Koudai's free hand reached up and lightly poked Mitsuki in the cheek. He giggled fondly and sat up, adjusting his clothes and stretching. The cringing sound of clicking bones echoed in the room as Koudai stretched his arms out in front of him. Mitsuki simply rolled his shoulders before turning to look at the one he loved, full awake already. The same could not be said for Koudai, whose eye lids drooped forward and body hung forward, constant yawns passing his mouth, showing his funny, cute teeth. Mitsuki felt the warming sensation of butterflies in his stomach again. Koudai closed his eyes, rolling his shoulders back just like how his friend had seconds before and twitched his lips as he loosened his tight muscles.

Mitsuki felt the familiar urge as he looked at Koudai's tempting pink lips. He'd always managed to hold it back. He'd always managed to stop himself. This time he just couldn't. Before he knew it, he had acted upon his burst urge.

Mitsuki cupped Koudai's cheek, turning his head to face him. The confused man stared at his friend with frequent blinks "Mi-sa-"

Koudai didn't get finished his sentence, as a pair of soft, warm lips collided with his own, taking his breath away and freezing his mind for a second. But it wasn't long before the brain ice melted and Koudai's mind was cleared and on track once again. What in god's name was Mitsuki doing?!  
Koudai pushed Mitsuki away gently by his shoulder, trying not to hurt his friend but at the same time getting him fully off of him, and turned his head away, cupping his mouth with his spare hand. He kept his eyes on the red head, distrust warping them horridly. Mitsuki stared back at him with equal horror, shock at his own actions making him so still he could have been a concrete statue.

Koudai gave him a forceful push farther away and backed away from him a little, breaking Mitsuki's concrete shell.

"Koudai-" the guitarist panicked, his hands shaking in horror "I-I'm sorry, I"

"I've got to go" Koudai told Mitsuki flatly.

"Uh… huh?"

"I've got work to do tomorrow…I'll need the sleep"

"D-Demo-" Mitsuki rushed as his friend quickly got up and began heading out the living room. "You were sleeping round for the night! You said-

"Night Mitsuki. Thanks for having me"

"Kou! Wait! I-" Mitsuki ran after him.

"Good night" Koudai spat insistently, opening the front door and heading out as quickly as he could.

The red head stood there, staring at the door where his friend had just left through. Inside, Koudai left the bonfire of his heart fall, burning his insides and melting everything behind his eyes. Mitsuki gritted his teeth. _Don't cry! Men don't cry!_ He swallowed hard, turning his hands into tight fists. _Don't cry!_ His trying was all a fail as liquid began to stream down his pale cheek. With shaky breaths and legs, Mitsuki ran upstairs as quickly as he could, hiccupping every now and again. He forced his bedroom door open and slammed it shut hard as he whizzed through. Mitsuki threw himself on to his bed, gripping his pillow and wailing into the comforting material. He wailed hard, one fist beating the padded bedding beneath him.

Why did he have to ruin everything…?

With tears still running down his face, Mitsuki fell to sleep in his own weakness and heartache. His dreams were less than comforting. A nightmare that never seemed to end filled his head that night where monsters and creatures and ghouls chased after him laughing and cackling and throwing their jeers at him as they went. They threw rocks, stones, and strange burning objects at him without a care as he ran through a small corridor similar to the one at his band's recording studio. He quickly dashed into a room, locking the door behind him. He looked round the room for somewhere to hide when his eyes saw a new horror. Hiyori, his beloved band mate stood in the middle of the room, staring at him blankly, his straightened blonde hair seemed longer then the real him. Mitsuki ran over to him asking for help for which the blonde replied with a shrug. Mitsuki ran to the other side of the room, ranting frantically about the terrors outside and how they needed to get away. The next time he turned round to look at Hiyori, he wasn't there. But someone else was. A someone with blood red hair like his. Koudai stood in Hiyori's place with the face of a deranged murderer, dressed in a white pyjama set. Koudai's eyes were wide and bloodshot, glued to Mitsuki like they were super glued. Koudai didn't blink as he head towards Mitsuki, a sharp dagger suddenly appearing in his clutches. He crazed, sharp-tooth smiled spread across his face as he stepped closer and closer to the now pleading Mitsuki, until finally-

Mitsuki was ripped from his dreaded sleep. The wreck of a guitarist sat up, his eyes still sore from crying so much. He rubbed them with his fists as his ears picked up on the sound of someone hammering at his front door. Mitsuki groaned, pulling himself tiredly from his head and heading down stairs.

"Alright alright!" he yelled groggily as he flumped down the stairs "I'm coming, alright?!"

Mitsuki yawned heavily as he opened the door fiercely, his miserable mood being less than a pleasant greeting for the other person. He froze when he saw who was standing on his door step.

An equally miserable looking Koudai stood there, looking up at his heart broken friend with wide brown eyes.

"Mitsuki-"

"Wudiya want?" Spat mitsuki tiredly, sneering angrily.

"I want- I need to talk to you"

"About what?"

"About last night, of course…"

"What's to be said?" He asked sadly "I told you how I felt and you rejected me… What else can be said?"

"I want to know why you kissed me" Koudai asked honestly.

"I just said didn't I?"

Koudai blinked at him dumbly, earning an unsophisticated roll of the eyes from Mitsuki.

"I like you"

Koudai nodded "I thought so"

"Then why you asking?" Mitsuki leaned on the door frame, watching Koudai like a hawk.

"I just wanted to check"

"Why?"

There was an awkward pause where Koudai just stared at his shuffling feet. Mitsuki watched as the man readjusted his clothes and cleared his throat, tucking a stand of hair behind his ear before looking up at the person only yesterday he would have called his best friend. Koudai took another deep breath before he began.

"I don't love you Mitsuki"

Mitsuki blinked, the mental feeling of being punched in the stomach returning with strength of a thousand men.

"Wait!" Koudai gasped in a panic as he saw the pain in Mitsuki's eyes, shaking his head. "Let me rephrase that- I'm not _in_ love with you" he told him triumphantly as if it would make everything better between the two.

"And you're telling me this why?" Mitsuki growled, folding his arms and scowling down at the man before him.

Koudai took another deep breath "Because I want to know if" he ran his fingers through his ruby locks "-On the condition that… If anything goes wrong we can just forget everything and go back to being friends" Koudai began to fiddle nervously with the corner of his shirt "If you would give me a chance"

Mitsuki frowned hard "A chance?"

"Yeah. You know like…" Koudai fidgeted madly " Like go out with me"

"You just told me you don't love me, though…"

"I told you I'm not IN love with you! I could learn, cause-"

"Because what?"

Mitsuki felt his blood boil. Why was Koudai doing this? Why was he mangling his feelings around, toying with his veins? Wasn't Koudai supposed to be one of his best friends? Why had he suddenly become his torturer? Was he disgusted by Mitsuki's actions that much?

"Because I couldn't think of anyone else… I'd rather be with…" Koudai's stare slipped to the ground, a small smile creeping across his lips "You know" a little giggle past his lips "I've never believed in love at first sight… I still don't. I never will" He turned his stare back to Mitsuki "I believe love grows from something. It's not just suddenly there when the hocus and the pocus meet…"

Mitsuki allowed his jaw to drop slightly, his hard mask falling to reveal a hopeful, gentle face.

"Well?" Asked Koudai, looking more hopeful then Mitsuki did "will you"

The red head stopped leaning and stood up properly. He gave a shrug "If you're being serious… Then of course" Mitsuki stepped out the door and in front of Koudai

"I couldn't be more serious"

With a gentle smile, Koudai closed his shining eyes and leaned in to press a small kiss on Mitsuki's lips to seal the deal. Anyone could guess his surprise when his mouth met fingers instead. He opened his browns and looked at Mitsuki quizzically. His new boyfriend grinned knowingly.

"How about we take it slow?" Mitsuki let his hand drop from Koudai's lips. He held his arms out wide "How about a hug instead?"

Koudai certainly didn't dismiss that idea as he welcomed the embrace that marked the start or something wonderfully new.

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_


End file.
